Weekend Away
by MazzaRedd
Summary: With Jean and Scott taking a next step in their relationship, Ororo decides to let them have a weekend away together. Rated M for further chapters! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - All characters belong to Marvel

Rating may change for later chapters.

Scott slowly came to consciousness, awaking from the most amazing dream he ever had. He'd dreamt that he and Jean had went on a date and ended up making love in her bedroom. He stretched out and opened his eyes looking at an unfamiliar light. It was not the one he had in his own room. He became aware that he was naked and the bed was somewhat warmer than usual. Slowly he turned around and there she was. Jean sleeping ever so peacefully with a small smile on her face. It hadn't been a dream Scott thought. It was real, he thought and looked under the covers for confirmation. He looked at Jean's body under the covers and wanted to touch her so much. But he didn't want to wake her. Maybe they didn't do it and did something else. He looked over towards the door. Their clothes lying all over the place and there it was. The evidence. An empty condom packet. He quickly turned round and everything slowly came back to him. They had been out at dinner. Well, a dinner that consisted of McDonald's and a park. They had came home and Jean had asked Scott to her room. They watched a movie, American Pie. Although, Scott didn't remember watching it all. Not the best of movies to watch without getting slightly aroused he thought to himself. He couldn't help get that slightly bit hard, he was after all a curious teenager. Of course Jean had sensed this slight arousal from him and acted upon it. And it was amazing Scott thought. He had never felt so loved and happy in his life. They had made a strong connection and a strong trust for each other. Their love had deepened and there were no regrets. At least on Scott's terms. But what about Jean, he thought.

He slowly and quietly got out of her bed and slipped on his boxers. He walked over to her desk and sat on her chair. What if Jean has regrets? What if I forced her? He looked out of the window to the morning sun.

A loud knock at the door startled him and woke Jean.

"Jean!" Kitty shouted through the door and Scott saw the handle move. "Jean? Why is your door locked? Have you seen Scott?"

Jean was wide eye awake and registered everything together very quickly. Scott grabbed his clothes from the floor quickly.

"Ehhh….just hang on Kitty." Jean said stumbling out of bed putting on her underwear quickly and her dressing gown.

"Down there." She whispered to Scott and he dove under the bed. She quickly tied up her hair and unlocked the door. "Hey…what's up?"

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Kitty said walking into the room past Jean. "He was suppose to take me for a driving lesson and Logan's gone missing too." Kitty sat on her bed.

"Oh, well I know Logan has a mission somewhere." Jean's eyes quickly fixed on the condom packet between Kitty's feet.

"Ugh! How typical!" Kitty said flopping on the bed. "Where's Scott?"

"Um…." Jean stammered as she Scott's hand coming out from underneath the bed grabbing the condom packet. "Ummm….actually he went out."

"Out?" Kitty asked. "But his car is still there."

Jean looked around the room thinking for an explanation. "Does no one else know where he is?"

"Come on Jean, you were last with him last night." Kitty said. "I saw you last night with him coming into the mansion."

Jean saw Scott waving a DVD in front of her. The film they had been watching last night. "Pie."

"What?" Kitty asked confused and Scott put his head in his hands.

"He went shopping for some pies" Jean said rubbing her neck.

I meant DVD shopping Scott said to her telepathically.

"Ok," Kitty stood up and walked towards the door with a confused look on her face. "When he comes back can you tell him I'm looking for him."

"Yeah sure Kitty." Jean said and shut the door behind her locking it.

Scott came out from under the bed with a little bit of embarrassment showing on his face. "Pie?"

"Shut up," She laughed and made her way over to the bed. "I think you had enough that last night."

Scott nervously smiled and sat down beside her. "Did you…um? Are you like…"

"Are you ok?" Jean asked and took his hand and looked at him.

"Yeah, I was just a bit worried incase you regret what happened last night." Scott said looking away from her.

"Oh Scott," She said and threw her arms round him. "I could never regret that, it was the best time ever and I'm hoping it will be the first of many times."

Scott let out a sigh of relief. "Me too." She ruffled his hair and he smiled at her. He leaned into her and kissed her softly. "I love you and I loved last night."

"I love you too." She said and kissed him slowly "You're so sexy in those boxers." She said running her hand up his thigh and across the front of his boxers.

"Jean, maybe we shouldn't." Scott said breathlessly. "I mean, Kitty is right next door. She might hear us."

"You're right." Jean said. "Damn, I really enjoyed it last night."

"I know, I did too." Scott said and slipped a hand under her dressing gown and pinched her nipple lightly.

"Hey!" She said whacking his hand away and laughed.

"What? You got to touch, why can't I?" Scott said laughing and pulled her into a hug. They both lay down on the bed. "I love this, lying here with you."

"Yeah, I'm so glad we're together Scott." Jean said stroking his hair. "I'm glad we took that next step Scott. No regrets."

"Yeah, no regrets." Scott said and cuddled up to her. "So, what do we do about Kitty? Do you think she noticed anything?"

"She's too preoccupied with this whole driving thing." Jean said and kissed the top of his head. "Does it really matter anyway if she did know?"

"Well, yeah, we'll be centre of attention." Scott said sitting up slightly. "I mean, the guys already hassle me enough about it."

"What? Like me and you?" She asked curiously and Scott nodded.

"They ask me all these, you know, questions?" Scott said looking at her.

"Like what?" Jean asked and Scott sat up straight and pulled Jean onto his lap.

"Well, you know, guy stuff." He said and Jean looked at him confused. "Come on, you saw some of the movie last night, you know that stuff."

Jean laughed a little and pulled him closer. "They're younger than you Scott, they're just curious and think about it, you're the stud." Jean said and laughed.

"Yeah I know, but we haven't done a lot of stuff." Scott said and Jean looked a bit hurt. "No, I mean, like, I am so bad at this." Scott said and wanted to get out the room as soon as possible. "It's like, the guys think that we've done stuff, but we haven't and I don't care. I just want to love you. I don't care about the rest. Well not that much."

"I know what you're saying Scott." Jean said and stroked his face.

"It's like Bobby, he asked me what, um…what a, you know, oral." Scott said blushing a little.

"Blowjob?" Jean said and Scott's eyes widened open.

"Yeah, that." Scott said looking down. "That's what they ask me and that and I'm sick of it. They think that's all we do and we don't. I love the way our relationship is Jean. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Scott, it sounds like you've got a little peer pressure from younger students." Jean said. "Now, you've got something to boast about and they will be so jealous of you. Knowing that every time you're with me alone, we could be doing things they can't right now without getting into trouble."

Scott's face lightened up. "Hmm, now that's true."

"But you still need to get past Kitty. I sort of told her a lie." Jean said.

"Yeah." He said and got up off the bed and started to put his clothes on. "I better go for a wash."

"Yeah me too." Jean said and she threw his shirt over to him. "Can I just say you have a very beautiful body." That got Scott embarrassed.

"Thanks," He mumbled and walked over to her and slid her dressing gown off her. "You have a very hot body Jean, I could stare at it all day."

"But," She said closing the dressing gown over again. "We have to make an appearance sooner or later. Maybe we shall rendezvous tonight?"

"Indeed we will." Scott said and kissed her and pulled her over to the door with him. "I love you so much Jean."

"I love you so much to Scott." Jean said and Scott opened the door stepping out the door slightly. "So what time tonight?"

"Hmm, about 10?" Jean said holding his hand. "Everyone will mostly be in bed by then." Jean pulled him into a very intimate kiss and both of them forgot where they were.

"Oh my god!" Kitty shrieked as she stepped out her room. Scott and Jean froze. Kitty would quickly register this. Scott was here. He was still wearing the same clothes as last night. His shirt was unbuttoned. Jean was only in her dressing gown. And was that a condom packet stuck on Scott's jeans?

"Kitty…"

"You two totally had sex last night didn't you?"

"You did vhat?" A familiar German accent said from the other direction.

"Ah did not need to hear that!" Rogue said from inside the Kitty and Rogue's room.

"Oh yeah, Jean and Scott getting it on!" Bobby said.

"Scott, Jean…a word." Ororo said from behind him. "Everyone else, you do have chores you could be getting on with."

Everyone smirked and laughed as they all ran scarce and left Jean, Scott and Ororo in the hallway.

"Both of you get freshened up and meet me in the library in ten minutes." The weather witch said and walked away. Jean and Scott gave each other an uneasy look and Scott left for his room.

A/N - Is it a good start? Should I continue? Feedback would be appreciated J


	2. Chapter 2

A few of the younger students were in the kitchen tidying up and cleaning up the place.

"I wonder how big he is?" Tabitha asked and was responded with a mixture of disgusted comments. "Hey come on, I can dream can't I?"

"I wonder what they've actually done?" Bobby asked. "Scott doesn't strike me the type to do the dirty."

"This is sick guys. We are discussing their private life they have with each other." Rogue said. "Just leave it alone okay."

"Now Scott, Jean." Ororo started. "I know you have been going out for many months now and what you did last night was not wrong." Scott and Jean looked at each other confused.

"Then why did you want to speak to us?" Jean asked.

"I'm talking about safety." Ororo said. "I know you used protection." She said remembering the condom attached to Scott's jeans. Scott blushed slightly and looked away. "But I just want you to remember that condoms aren't always effective."

"We know that," Jean said and held Scott's hand. "We were actually discussing it last night and I'm making an appointment to go on the pill."

"Well, I'm glad that you have made a decision about that." She said with a smile. "But to my next thing." She said and the teenagers looked a bit worried. "You two are role models amongst our younger students. Most of them will know what you've done. You know how fast gossip travels in the mansion. But we don't want them to start copying and thinking this would be alright to do at their age."

"They always pester me though." Scott said standing up. "And it's not my fault. I've never mentioned anything I've done with Jean to them. I mean last night, it was.." Scott looked over to Jean and she nodded. "It was our first time last night. We haven't done anything before last night."

"Scott, I know what you're saying." Ororo said. "It's just you've got to watch what you say and things you may do around the other students."

"We've never done anything around the other students though." Jean said to their defence.

"I know Jean." Ororo said. "I've been there Jean, with my first love. And after our first time, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Let me ask you, and tell me truthfully. Are you both thinking right now of touching each other intimately?"

Jean and Scott blushed a little but slowly nodded. "But we know not to do it when we're around the students."

"But how do you know they're not always there Jean." Ororo said and Jean realised what she was saying. "Now, since it's Friday and since you have both taken a further step into your relationship I have a little gift." She handed Jean and Scott an envelope. Jean opened it and took out a piece of paper. Scott and Jean read it. It was a booking confirmation for a hotel in the city. "I know you both have wanted time alone together for a long time." Ororo said. "Now is your chance to get away for the weekend." Scott and Jean both looked at her and she smiled.

"Thank you." Scott said he looked to Jean and smiled.

"Yeah, Storm, thank you." Jean said. "Are you sure though?"

"If the worst happens, we've got you're cell numbers." Ororo said and stood up. "You better get some packing and have a wonderful time."

"We will" Jean and Scott said together and Ororo left the room.

"Oh Scott I can't believe this. A whole weekend just me and you." Jean said taking his hands and kissing him. "I've dreamed of this, just out of this place and having time alone together."

Scott hugged her. "Yeah, this is great." He agreed and sat down, pulling her down with him. "Jean, was I, you know, ok last night?"

"Scott you were perfect." Jean said easing his worries away and he smiled.

"You were great too." He said and kissed her.

"Let's go pack!" Jean said and jumped up from the couch and made her way to the door. "Come on! Quicker we get there.." She said trailing off and winked at him.

Scott grinned and quickly followed Jean out of the room.

Bobby and Tabitha quickly ran down the hall from the library after seeing the door open. They hid well from Ororo, but Scott and Jean were a different matter. They had a telepath to hide from now and Bobby just hoped that Jean wouldn't sense them. They continued to run down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Guess what!" Bobby said to what he expected to be his fellow students but he had a surprised.

The man sitting at the table looked up from his paper to Bobby. "What do you want?"

"Um, Logan." He stuttered and Tabitha backed away from the kitchen.

"Get back here you." Tabitha slowly walked back in and tried to avert her eyes from Logan.

"Now Icepop, what were you saying?" Logan asked Bobby.

"Um…I got an A in algebra!" He shouted. "Wooo!" Logan shook his head and a frown appeared on Bobby's face.

"Stop lying." Logan said and looked to Tabitha. "Now, both of you, tell what's going on."

"Come on Jean, it can't take you that long to pack." Scott said from the other side of the door. He stood with a small holdall and his car keys in hand.

"I like to fold my clothes Scott, not just throw them in." Jean shouted from her room and Scott rolled his eyes.

"A want a word with you boy!" A voice boomed from the other end of the hall, charging towards Scott.

"Oh shit!" Scott said and started banging on Jean's door. "Let me in!"

Jean opened the door and Scott pushed his way in. "Logan's on the warpath! He's gonna kill me!"

"Scott it can't be that bad." Jean said and walked out of the room to face Logan.

"Get out here Summers!" He shouted.

"Logan, chill. Me and Scott are both responsible." Jean said trying to sweet talk him.

"I'll deal with you next." Logan pushed Jean out of the way and into her room to find Scott standing scared.

"Logan, you don't understand…" Scott started but Logan lunged for him but was stopped a few centimetres from Scott's face.

"Jean, put me down." Logan growled and Scott ran by him and out to the hall.

"Get back here you little shit." Logan shouted after Scott and Jean kept him where he was. She knew she couldn't keep him there for long, but at least it bought some time for Scott to get far away as possible.

"Logan, why are you doing this? You knew this would happen sooner or later." Jean said trying to reason with him.

"There was only one option Jean, later." Logan said clenching his fists together. "Sooner was never an option. You're still a child."

"I am not Logan!" Jean shouted. "I'm 18! Not 8"

"What's going on?" Ororo said entering the room, Scott standing behind her.

"Do you know what these two have been up to?" Logan said, still floating in mid air. Jean could fell herself starting to get tired.

"Yes I do Logan, and I don't see the problem." Ororo said walking over to Jean putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go."

Jean put Logan back on the floor and Scott tensed up, raising his hand slightly to his glasses, fearing the worst would happen.

"You don't see the problem?" Logan asked and walked over to Ororo. "They're kids Storm!"

"Logan be quiet. They're adults. They have left school. Jean is going to university and Scott is going to be a teacher here."

"Not if I've got anything to do with it." Logan growled looking at Scott.

"Logan, can't you see they have grown up." Ororo said and made Jean sit down. Scott walked into the room cautiously kneeling down beside Jean. He knew he would be safe with Ororo still in the room, "They know what they are doing. They have taken precautions and I have had a talk with them. You just have to deal with the fact that Scott and Jean are adults and are in a relationship."

Logan growled looking at them both and walked out of the room knowing in his heart that that Ororo was right.

Scott fell to the floor, sitting there in silence for a moment. "Are you two alright?" Ororo asked and both of the nodded. "I'll leave you be, come and see me before you go." Ororo walked out of the room and closed the door over for their privacy.

Scott kneeled back up again resting his head on Jean's chest. Jean pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

"Jean…" Scott started but was cut short by Jean

"Scott, don't even talk about it please." She said and lifted his head up to face him. "Lets just get away."

Scott nodded and stood up and pulled his bag over to double check things and Jean packed the last few things into her bag.

She smiled at Scott and hugged him. "Let's go and have fun!" Scott laughed and they walked out of the room.

"Ororo's in the kitchen." Jean said. "But Logan's there too."

Scott sighed and took Jean's hand and walked to the kitchen. "We're going to have to face him sometime." Scott said, knowing they had to see him. He wasn't going to have his weekend with Jean ruined.

They walked through the kitchen door and Ororo greeted them with a smile. "Are you two all packed?"

"Yeah, we're just ready to go." Jean said and looked over to Scott and smiled.

"Well you two have fun," Ororo said winking. "But remember to take precautions"

They both nodded and gave Ororo a hug and left. Logan had sat with his back to them and Ororo shook her head.

"You mean a lot to them Logan," Ororo said and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know you need to talk to them properly."

"When they get back, we will talk." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

Scott put the bags into the boot as Jean slid into the car and switched on the engine for him. She played around with the stations on the radio and Scott came into the car. He smiled at Jean and reached over and kissed her.

"Let's go." Jean said and Scott drove the car away from the mansion.

Jean felt a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders as they drove down the country road. No one would be able to bother them over the next two days. It would be the most peace they would ever have together. She looked over to Scott, seeing a smile on his face. She put a hand on his knee and slid it up his thigh.

Scott chuckled a little. "Can't you wait until we get there."

"No." She said smiling and he smiled back at her. She slid her hand back down a little. She wouldn't want to distract him too much whilst he was driving. She leaned back into the seat, enjoying the light breeze around them.

Scott looked over quickly and smiled, knowing this was just the start to a perfect and fun weekend.

A/N – Thank you for all of your reviews, I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner but my laptop is broken so had to re-type it. But again, thank you for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Jean opened the hotel room door and walked in, looking at the surroundings. "Wow," She said as she walked around the room and Scott closed the door, setting his bag on the bed. 

"This is nice." Scott said sitting on the bed.

"Nice? Scott it's perfect." Jean said as she walked off to the bathroom. "You should see the size of the bath. There's room for two." 

Scott smiled and walked over to the door pulling Jean out and cuddled her. "That sounds nice." He said then kissed his way down her neck. He pulled her over to the bed and sat her on his knee.

"So, what now?" Jean asked with a mischievous grin.

Scott slipped a hand under her top and stroked her stomach gently. "I think you know what I want to do." He whispered and slid his hand further up and fully cupped one of her breasts. Jean moaned softly and turned around to face Scott, wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved his hand around to her back and skilfully unclipped her bra.

"Oh, have you been practicing?" Jean asked which made Scott blush a little.

"Maybe." He replied and threw her bra aside. He took the hem of her top and looked at her. "May I?"

Jean smiled and lifted up her arms. Scott pulled her top over her head and it dropped to the floor. He gazed at her as her hair fell over her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful Jean." He said as he brushed her hair aside and lowered his head to kiss her breasts. He closed his mouth around one of her nipples and gently licked it. Jean moaned in response and Scott let go, looking up at her. "Is that ok?"

Jean nodded and gently pushed his head back down. He started to suck one of them and lifted his hand to her other breast to massage it. Jean moaned again, enjoying the new sensation. "This feels so good Scott."

He let go and smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't do the first time. I'm sorry if I rushed in too…" She put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Don't apologise. Let's just continue Scott, I'm really enjoying this." She said and Scott gently sucked on her nipple. Jean had to bite her lip from screaming. She tightened her grip on Scott and started to grind down on him. Scott had to let go to grit his teeth together.

"Jean," He whispered and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. She ran her hands over his chest then pushed him down on the bed. She slid down to his hips and straddled him which drove Scott crazy. "Ah, Jean it's getting a little tight in here." Scott said and Jean undid his jeans and slid them down. Scott kicked off his shoes and his Jeans. "Your turn."

"Only if you do the honours," Jean replied and he reached up pulling off her trousers and underwear together. "Aren't we eager?"

Scott blushed a little and he pulled her down to lie beside him. "I'm sorry if I am, I just want to see your beautiful body." He said and ran a hand up her leg. "And pleasure you." He slid his hand between her thighs and parted her legs. "Just tell me to stop if you don't like it."

Jean nodded and Scott slid a finger inside her. He looked up to her face and she closed her eyes and moaned a little. Scott took that as a sign to continue and pulled out and in again which aroused a louder moan from Jean. He slipped another finger in and hit her spot over and over again. Jean had never felt this feeling before. She had enjoyed her first time Scott, but she didn't remember feeling this much pleasure. Scott continued his strokes and his thumb brushed against her clit. "Oh Scott!"

Scott withdrew his fingers and jumped up. "What? What's wrong?"

Jean pulled him back down, "Do that again Scott. it's wonderful." Scott obliged and continued to stroke her. He gave her a kiss and scooted down for a view. He let his other hand travel up to her breast and massaged it as Jean panted in pleasure. "Faster Scott." She moaned and Scott did this. She could feel his hardness against her leg and felt herself coming close. She focused on floating a condom over to the bed but was quickly interrupted by Scott's actions of his tongue being where his fingers were seconds ago. "Oh my…"

Scott smile and licked hard at her clit. Jean gasped in pleasure and gripped onto the sheets. Scott moved further down gently pushed his tongue inside her. Jean couldn't take it anymore as Scott's tongue moved inside her. It pushed her over the edge, releasing a powerful orgasm. Her head hit the pillow and she tried to catch her breath. Scott lay down beside her and smiled, feeling a little proud.

"Scott," She managed out. "That was amazing."

Scott kissed her but was soon distracted by the throbbing sensation below. Jean sensed this through her link and rose up to kiss him. She then pulled off his boxers to reveal his erection and wrapped her hand around it. She starting moving her hand up and down his shaft and Scott collapsed onto the bed.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, just keep going." He said and clenched his fists together. Jean kept going and leaned down to kiss him gently. She then trailed kissed down his face, his neck and all the way down his chest and stomach until she came to his dick. She lowered head down and took the head off his dick into her mouth. She licked around the head and a moan escaped from Scott's mouth. She moved further down his shaft and sucking gently. Scott moaned a little more and she sucked a bit harder.

"Jean…." Scott whispered and she looked up to him. "I'm too close to coming, do you want to?"

She nodded and reached into the bag and pulled out a condom. She handed it to Scott and he quickly put it on.

"Let's try it this way," Jean said and straddled him. She lowered herself onto him and they both moaned at the sensation together. Once she got comfortable, she started to move up and down. Scott held on to her hips gently and helped her move and down. He reached up and started to rub her nipples adding the extra pleasure for her. Jean's moans were getting louder and Scott could feel her tightening around his dick. Scott moved his hands back down to her hips and gripped tightly as he came. It brought Jean to her orgasm and she collapsed on top of Scott.

They lay in silence for a few moments, Scott was tracing little patterns on Jean's back. "I'm sorry that didn't last long Jean."

"It was wonderful Scott, you made me come twice within minutes." She said smiling which brought a smile on Scott's face. He pulled out of her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I better, you know.." He said looking down.

"Yeah. But how about you run a bath while you're in there." She said and sat up on the bed. "And I'll call room service for dinner and I'll meet you in there."

Scott smiled and kissed her. "Okay, sounds nice." He left for the bathroom and Jean pulled her dressing gown from the bag, putting it on. She heard the water begin to run in the bathroom and pulled out some bubble bath from the bag and handed it in. "Thanks."

She pulled out some other toiletries and Scott's dressing gown and lay them on the bed. She made her way over to the phoned and ordered some room service.

* * *

In the bathroom, Scott sat down on the side of the bath after cleaning himself up. He swirled the water around in the bath, checking the temperature. He smiled at his thoughts of Jean. How happy she made him feel and how much he loved her. 

"Hey," Jean said entering the bathroom and picked up on his thoughts. "You make me feel the same way too." She took off her gown and put it on the unit along with Scott's. Scott stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you. Jean." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Scott." She replied and looked over to the bath. "Shall we?"

Scott stepped into the bath and lowered himself into the bath, relishing the soothing warmth. He helped Jean into the tub and pulled her close to him. She sat between his legs and rested her head on his chest.

"The dinner should be here in about half an hour." She said while sinking further into the water.

"Sounds great." Scott said, stroking her hair. "You were great, I mean what you did there. I'm sorry it didn't last long."

"Scott, you can't help that." She said and looked up at him. "Was I doing the right thing?"

"Whatever you were doing, it was great Jean." He said and smiled at her.

"I'm glad we got away." Scott said whilst stroking her stomach. "We would never be able to do things like this at the mansion."

"I know." She replied and reached over to take a bottle of shampoo. "How are we even going to spend time together without everyone at our backs."

"We'll find some way." Scott said as Jean turned on the shower, wetting her hair. Scott took off his glasses and dunked his head under the water. Jean smiled at the sight of seeing his bare face. Only if it was for a few seconds, it was worth seeing him without his glasses. He dried around his eye area and put his glasses on. He smiled at Jean slightly and she smiled back.

"I'll wash your hair." He said and she smiled, handing him the bottle of shampoo. He squeezed some shampoo on his hands and gently massaged it into her hair.

"Mmm, that's nice." Jean mumbled and Scott continued to wash her hair. Jean didn't want this to stop but she knew dinner would be coming soon. She made a mental note to do this again. "That enough just now Scott, thanks."

"Anytime Jean." He replied and Jean started to rinse her hair. Scott quickly washed his hair. "Guess we better get washed up soon."

"Yeah, dinner will be here soon." Jean agreed and started to wash around her breasts, knowing it would tease Scott. He sat in awe as she did this and Jean smiled a little and threw a cloth to him.

"Come on, wash." She said and Scott reluctantly tore his eyes away from her. They both quickly washed down and Jean climbed out of the tub wrapping a soft white towel around her. Scott quickly followed and started to dry down and there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Scott said and quickly put on his dressing gown. Jean pulled out the plug and got another towel for her hair. She smiled to herself, thinking how happy she was and knew this was right for her.

* * *

After dinner Scott lay on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV whilst Jean was in the bathroom fixing her hair. 

Scott jumped at the sound of his phone ringing and a surge of panic ran through him at what the call could be about.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scott!" A familiar voice said over the phone. "What ya up to? Done anything yet? Give me details."

"Piss off Bobby." Scott replied and hung up the phone. The phone rang again, displaying the same number. "Stop calling Bobby!" He shouted this time. "This is for emergencies only." He hung up the phone again and threw it on the bed.

Jean came through to the room after hearing Scott's voice. "Scott, what's wrong?" She asked sitting beside him.

"Bobby." He said. "He's been phoning me."

"Just ignore it Scott." She replied and held his hand. "I'll phone Ororo."

Scott's phone rang again and he picked it up but Jean took it from him. "Just stay quiet." She said to him and answered the phone. "Oh Scott again!" She squealed down the phone and winked at Scott. "You're a sex machine Scott, faster! Oh don't stop." She hung up the phone and smiled. "That will stop them from calling."

"Jean!" Scott shrieked. "They're going to…"

Jean put a finger to his lips. "They'll grow tired of us Scott. All they want is to know and hear us going at it." She lay on the bed. "They're going to get bored of us soon." She held out her arms and Scott lay down in her arms.

Scott was still feeling uneasy about returning to the mansion with the rest of the students going to be there. They still had two days together though, why spoil it with thoughts of what could happen. This was about now and his time alone with Jean.

"Hey, stop thinking." Jean said, interrupting Scott from his thoughts.

"Ok," He mumbled and slipped his hand down to her breasts and massaged them gently. Jean found it relaxing and closed her eyes. "Do you want to do anything else tonight?"

Jean smiled and looked at him. "I'm a little tired Scott."

Scott closed over her dressing gown and nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay Scott," She replied and stroked his face. "You're not planning on sleeping in that are you?"

"What plans did you have then?" Scott asked.

"Well I didn't bring anything to sleep in." She replied and Scott looked her smiling.

"I love you." He said.

After removing their gowns, they snuggled up to each other under the warmth of the covers.

"Anything interesting on TV?" She asked and Scott shook his head. He turned it off and got out of bed.

"Just changing my glasses." He said and Jean nodded. He couldn't take the risk of them falling off. He switched to his goggles, double checking that they were secure. He hated his goggles as the band around his head irritated him, but it was for the best. He ignored it for tonight and climbed back into bed, switching the lamp off. He spooned around Jean and she sighed happily.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked, stroking the swell of her hip. Jean yawned and mumbled something that Scott didn't quite understand. He just smiled and hugged her tightly, wanting to keep her close. He felt so happy and lucky to have Jean here with him, and with that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

TBC

* * *

A/N - Sorry for the long awaited update. My laptop was away getting fixed. All back up in working order now. Thank you all for the feedback. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You're actually ok about this?" Logan asked to Xavier who had came back to the mansion early this morning.

"Well Logan, they're teenagers, we all knew it would just be a matter of time." Xavier replied and looked over to Ororo. "You did a good thing to get them away."

"I thought it was the best thing for them both." She said to him. "It's hard for them to get time to themselves around here."

"Well maybe they shouldn't have started a relationship together." Logan said and Ororo looked over to him shocked.

"How can you say that?" Ororo said. "We've all known right from the moment they met each other that they were in love."

"Ororo's right Logan," Xavier agreed. "We were all there for them growing up and helping them through their teenage life. Would you rather Jean still be with Duncan?"

"I would rather Jean be with no one who will take advantage of her." He replied and Ororo stood up.

"You know fine well Scott would never take advantage of Jean!" She shouted at him and he stood up.

"He is a teenage boy!" He shouted back. "He's only got one thing on his mind!"

"This is ridiculous Logan." She said and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Both of you, stop it." Xavier said and they looked over to him. "There are students outside."

Just then, they heard footsteps running down the hall and Ororo sighed and sat back down.

"Logan, you need to stop being overprotective of Jean." Xavier said. "You need to look at them as adults now. I know it's hard but don't you remember when Scott came running to you a few years ago when he cut himself shaving."

Logan laughed a little and nodded. "He still can't do it properly."

"Did you not think then that he was not a child anymore?" Xavier asked and Logan looked out of the window.

"Of course I did." Logan said and looked over to him. "This is completely different now."

"Do you trust them Logan?" Ororo asked and Logan looked out the window again in silence.

* * *

Jean opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the feeling of Scott's arms wrapped around her. She was still in the same position as she fell asleep last night. It made her smile more. She pulled the covers around her more, not wanting to get up just yet. She wanted to treasure this moment for as long as she could. It was a rare moment, that she would never get back at the mansion. 

"Are you awake?" Scott whispered and Jean smiled, turning round to face him.

"No, I'm still sleeping." She said smiling and Scott pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"What's the plan for today then?" Scott asked as Jean placed light kisses on his chest.

"I don't know." She replied. "I kind of want to go out somewhere. Maybe go for a bit of lunch, you can take me shopping, go for a long drive."

"Anything you want Jean." He said letting her go and got out of the bed.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Am I not allowed to go to the toilet?" He asked smiling and headed off.

Jean reached over and picked up Scott's watch from the bed side cabinet. It read 11.00am. She put it down and snuggled up into the covers again. A few moments later, Scott returned to the bed and wrapped his arms around Jean.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, peering over her shoulder to see her face.

"A little, but I can wait until lunch." She replied and sat up.

"Yeah me too." He said and looked at her.

"My goodness, Mr Summers not having any breakfast before he goes out." She said sarcastically. "How things change." Scott stuck out his tongue and pulled her back down into his arms. "Come on, lets get ready."

"No." Scott moaned and pulled the covers over his head. "You wake me up when you're almost ready. You take forever."

"I do not take forever." She argued. "You're the one who rushes out the door looking a mess."

"No, I'm organised." He said from under the covers.

"And don't I know it." She mumbled.

"Heard that!" He said. She pulled the covers back form him and kissed him. "I won't be long then."

* * *

After having a filling lunch, Jean and Scott walked down a slightly busy mall. They only went into a few shops, as others were too busy and, well Scott hated the shops that Jean would buy from clothes from. Jean pulled Scott closer to her, and Scott put an arm around her. They smiled at each other, feeling as though they were in a small world of their own, with no one around. Until they saw familiar faces a few feet ahead. 

"Oh no." Scott moaned as Kurt and Bobby waved to them, with Kitty and Rogue following behind.

"Hey guys," Kurt greeted and grinned at them.

"Hey," They both replied and looked around.

"So," Bobby started. "What you been up to?"

"Knock it off Bobby," Scott warned him. "That wasn't funny last night."

"Yeah, neither was your reply." He said looking to Jean. "That was so lame Jean."

"Come on guys, stop this." Rogue said. "So what, you two are having sex, big deal."

"Exactly," Jean replied. "Thanks Rogue."

"Whatever." She replied looking away to the shop beside her.

"Guys, we were doing a little bit of eves dropping," Kitty started.

"Yah, on Logan and," Kurt continued and Scott and Jean looked at each other with slight worry.

"How about we sit down somewhere and talk about this." Rogue suggested. "And Bobby, just try to behave."

* * *

All six of them were sitting outside Starbucks, a few tables away from other people. It was a private conversation and Jean noticed some former students from High School. 

"Why does he keep arguing about us?" Scott asked and Jean shook her head.

"Like, you guys shouldn't even think about it." Kitty said, hoping to strike a positive note in them. "I mean, Ororo did gave you a weekend away."

"That's true." Jean replied.

"And we didn't know you were going to be here." Kurt said. "It was just co-incidence. We just need to get out for a while."

"The Professor seemed to be more than happy," Rogue said. "He wouldn't let Logan harm you. Although, I'm sure Logan wouldn't go to extremes like that."

"Yeah, The Professor would have him right out of there." Bobby agreed and smiled. "So, it's been nice having coffee with you." He started to get up but Kitty pulled him back down. "Not so fast, you owe me money for that."

"I don't think you got anything to worry about." Kurt said, reassuring them.

"Kurt's right, Scott." Jean said and held his hand. "Let's just enjoy ourselves and if Logan has anything to say, well then let him say it."

"Yeah, I guess." He said and squeezed her hand gently. "Right, so are all of you going to stop teasing us about our personal lives?"

"Only if you give us details." Bobby said quickly, to which he was received with groans and light hits.

"You know, we'll just get this horny guy home." Rogue said and pulled him from the chair, dragging him away from the table.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said. "Have a nice day." Kitty waited until Kurt was a few feet away and turned round to Scott and Jean.

"Logan won't do anything, I know it." She said to the two of them. "He might come to his senses."

"We can only hope." Scott said.

"Well, just don't think about it." She said. "And I'll try get some of the students to lay off you guys for a while."

"Thanks Kitty." Jean said and Kitty made her way.

"Right, come on you." Jean said to Scott, who still had a slight uneasiness around his face. "We're going to make the best of this."

* * *

Jean and Scott returned to the hotel later that evening, after seeing a movie and going for some dinner. Unfortunally, it had been raining and both of them were soaked right through. 

"What a miserable night," Scott said as they walked towards their room and Jean looked at him confused. "I mean the weather."

"Well I'm sure I can think of ways to cheer you up." Jean said and winked at him. She opened the door and stepped into the hotel room. The room was warm, thanks to the heating. After Scott had shut the door, Jean immediately stripped out of her wet clothes. Scott followed and joined her in the bathroom, grabbing a towel. They both went for a quick shower and Jean quickly dried her hair, not wanting to waste another moment here. Scott stepped into the bathroom after hearing the hairdryer switch off and lifted Jean into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and lay her down. Jean was dressed in a pair of Scott's boxers and his t-shirt.

"You look so hot in my clothes." He said as he lay down beside her and kissed her gently. "Do you really think Logan will…"

"Shhh Scott." She said putting a finger to his lips. "I don't want to hear anything else about Logan. We'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now, this is about you and me."

Jean tugged the bottom of his t-shirt and Scott smiled, sitting up to let Jean take it off, leaving him in his boxers. She did this slowly and ran her hands over his chest, feeling his tense muscles.

"Scott, whets wrong? You're a little tense." She asked while rubbing his shoulders.

"It's nothing." He said and he lay down again.

"Turn round, I'm going to give you a massage." She said.

"No Jean, it's ok, really." He protested.

"Scott, let me do this." She said and used her telekinesis to flip him over. Just as she was about to sit on top of him, there was knock at the door.

"Did you order room service?" Jean asked Scott and he shook his head. She slid off the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw an all too familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

Scott jumped up off the bed, after hearing Jean's voice. He looked past Jean and saw the figure of the person he didn't want to see.

"Logan," He said under his breath and immediately walked to the door.

"Before you start Scott, I'm not hear to tear your head off." Logan said and looked around the hall. "May I come in?"

Jean and Scott looked at each other and nodded. Scott tensed up as Logan walked by him. Logan sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked for the words he wanted to say. Jean sat down on the bed, crossed leg but Scott didn't move from where he was. He felt a little vulnerable, just standing here in his boxers. Jean sensed this in her mind and threw his t-shirt to him, and he put it on.

"I'm not here to give you two a lecture." Logan started. "I actually want to apologise for the way I acted the other day." Jean and Scott looked to each other in a slight surprise. After the way the students had talked about the way he was shouting today, they were both surprised at his calm tone. "Storm was right. You two are adults and should be able to take this relationship further than just dating. I knew in my heart how serious this was going to be, but…" He looked around the room for a moment. "I still see you two as kids. You came to the institute as kids and I guess I just didn't register the fact that you had grown up since then."

"I guess that's understandable." Jean said, breaking the silence. "It doesn't still explain why you wanted to tear Scott to pieces. Logan you know he wouldn't harm me. He would've had to get through me before you got a chance to get to him."

Scott raised his eyebrows and Logan chuckled. "Yeah that's true." Logan said and looked to Scott. "I know you wouldn't hurt her Scott. Charles managed to talk sense into me. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about when you come back. I just wanted to say sorry, so I'll be on my way, you don't need me spoiling your weekend together." Logan stood up and Jean grabbed his arm.

"Logan, thanks." Jean said. "You're forgiven. I just thought you were going to kill Scott"

"So did I." Logan replied with a slight smile on his face. "But I'm glad Ororo came just in time. But Jean, promise me you will never levitate me again. It makes me feel sick."

"Sorry," Jean said and gave him a hug which surprised Logan.

"Right, I better be leaving." Logan said and made his way towards the door. He stopped at Scott, who hadn't said a word since he was here. "Can I have a word with you outside?"

Scott nodded and put on a pair of jeans and joined Logan outside. Logan looked around the halls, it was empty.

"You know, I meant everything I said there." Logan started, but Scott was still quiet. "I'm sorry for threatening you. I was just scared for Jean, I know I shouldn't have been, but I just still pictured her as a young girl."

"I know." Scott said and looked away. "But, I wouldn't hurt her Logan. I love her. I love her so much, I would do anything for her."

"I know that now Scott." Logan said. "You know what that Duncan was like, I guess I just got the wrong impression with all guys your age. I should've saw past that, I know you Scott. I helped raise you. I guess anger took over."

"You've got to trust me Logan." Scott said.

"I do trust you Scott." Logan replied and patted him on the back. "Just don't ever hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it Logan." He replied and smiled.

"Well, you better get back to her." Logan said and nudged him towards the door. "And don't come home too early, if you know what I mean.

"Thanks Logan." Scott said and smiled. Logan turned away towards the elevator.

"Oh, yeah," Logan said turning back towards him pulling a package out his pocket and handed it to Scott. "Have fun, but be safe, yeah?" Scott nodded and Logan left.

Scott looked at the package for a moment before returning to the room.

"Hey babe." Jean greeted and walked over and hugged him. "What did he say? He didn't hurt you?"

"No, not at all." Scott said and kissed her. "Just an understanding of sort."

Jean smiled and pulled his hand towards the bed, so they were sitting. "What's that?" She asked pointing towards the package.

"Logan gave me it," Scott replied and opened it, which led to a grin on Scott's face.

"How embarrassing." Jean said as she took the box of condoms from him.

"Hey, he's only looking out for us." Scott protested. "Besides, I haven't seen these kinds before." He said taking the box from her again.

"Yeah right." Jean said rolling her eyes. She lay down on the bed, stretching out and yawned slightly. Scott tossed the box aside and lay down beside her.

"Don't tell me you're tired." He said, rubbing her legs.

"Yes, I am." She said and closed her eyes. Scott smiled and curled up beside her.

"I don't believe you." He whispered into her ear, knowing fine well she was awake. He slid his hand up the loose material of the boxers she wore to caress her upper thigh gently. Jean tried to hold in the moan, but failed. It rose a another smile from Scott. He pulled her over so that she was lying on her back, smiling up at him. He lowered his face down to kiss her gently and used his hand to lightly caress her breasts through the material. It aroused another moan from her and she pulled him closer, so that he was almost fully on top of her.

* * *

After their lovemaking, Scott held Jean in his arms, kissing the top of her head and taking in the scent of her shampoo. Jean was tracing little patterns and words of love on Scott's chest. Scott looked down towards her, and smiled. She smiled back and curled up to him, more closely. 

"You want something to eat honey?" He asked, while stroking her hair. She shook her head and felt herself dosing off. Scott lay her down on the bed gently and got out of the bed. He was hungry. He heard his stomach rumble. He noticed that the hotel room didn't have a mini fridge, and he doubt the restaurant would be open at this time. He remembered seeing a shop just a few feet away from the hotel. He just hoped it was still open. After getting dressed quickly, he considered waking Jean. But he looked at her. She was so peaceful, how could he wake her.

When he returned, Jean was still lying in the same position. He smiled and stripped down to his boxers and climbed back into bed. He opened the box of Lucky Charms and started eating them. He turned on the TV, making sure the volume was down as not to wake Jean. He looked down to her, and a slight wave of sadness came over him. It was their last night alone this weekend. Well, almost alone. But he didn't have the weight of Logan's threats hanging over him anymore. He kissed her gently on the cheek and returned to watching the TV. Jean woke up, run the sound of crunching. She looked up to Scott and laughed.

"What?" He asked as he looked down to her.

"Just you," She replied. "I don't know how you can eat them without milk."

"I just do, they taste so much better." He said and continued to eat. "You go back to sleep honey. We have to be out the hotel room by noon tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." She said and turned over on her side. "It just passed in too fast."

"You know, we don't have to go home right away tomorrow." He said looking over to her, and leaned over, brushing her hair aside. "We can go for a drive. Be home for dinner."

"That sounds nice Scott." She said and yawned. He leaned down to kiss her neck and she was soon asleep. It wasn't long before Scott turned off the TV and snuggled up to Jean. It took him a while to actually fall asleep, but he enjoyed those moments of silence. Being able to watch her in a peaceful sleep, which never came that often being part of the X-Men. After everything they had been through recently, it was rare to see her in this peaceful state. He looked over to the clock, reading 1.00 am. He sighed and set the alarm for 9.00am, then curled back up again to Jean, with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N - Hope you like! Thank you again for the reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Scott lay awake in his bed, with Jean curled up beside him. It had been two weeks since their weekend away, and ever since then they would sneak off to each others rooms at night to sleep. They both felt that they couldn't sleep alone anymore. However, it was going to happen soon. Jean was leaving for University in a month. Scott tried to keep that thought out of his mind and spend as much time as he could with her. He always considered saving up some money and booking a holiday for them both. But they were both needed at the mansion, due to an increase in students and lack of adults to look after them. He looked down at Jean as she quietly snored away. It made him smile. He loved having Jean in his bed with him. He knew that some of the students had their suspicions with them sleeping together each night, but he didn't care for their thoughts anymore. It was childish, he thought. He often wondered what the other adults thought of them doing this each night. It was obvious the Professor knew about them doing this. But it was clear that he didn't have a problem with it, or he would have mentioned it by now. Storm, well, I guess she would just go with the flow. It had been Storm who booked their weekend away in the first place. Beast, well, he had too much going on with research to notice anything had been going on in the first place. And Logan, he's cool with. Of course after Scott and Jean arrived back at the mansion, Logan didn't let things lie for a few days. Doing anything to embarrass the young adults. But that was expected with him. It could've been worse. He could've still been against the whole thing like he was at first. 

As much Kitty had tried to get the rest of the students to get off their backs, it failed. They were constantly at their doors when they were together. Hiding behind the couch in the library when they were together. Anytime, whether it be night or day. When Scott and Jean were together. Half of Xavier Institute were there with them. Hiding. Or trying to hide. But it was hard hiding from a telepath.

They would ask inappropriate questions at dinner, which was mostly received with a warning from the Professor or Logan.

Bobby even set up a hidden video camera in Jean's room, to which if Logan ever found out about, Bobby would probably not be alive today. Jean was lucky to have stumbled across it before her and Scott did anything.

It had to die down sometime. At least they weren't getting it as bad now since most of the students were back at home for the summer. Scott sat up slightly. He looked over to the bedside table. His clock read 6.00am. He sighed and gently moved from the bed.

* * *

He headed for the kitchen, hoping to get something to eat before the fridge was emptied. He walked in and saw Logan sitting at the table eating. He gave him a brief smile and headed for the fridge. He poured a glass of milk and sat down at the table across from Logan. He stared at the milk for a while and Logan looked at him, confused. 

"You got a beautiful girl lying in your bed," Logan started. "But you'd rather be down here staring at milk and wearing a face that said the world had just come to an end."

Scott didn't answer right away, and Logan felt he shouldn't prod any further. So he just stood up and put his bowl in the dishwasher and walked out.

"Logan," Scott said, but he was already gone. He stood up to go look for him.

He found him in the garage five minutes later and approached quietly. "Logan."

"Ow!" Logan shouted as Scott heard a thud. He came out underneath the car, rubbing his head.

"Sorry." Scott said and sat down. "Can I talk to you, about something?"

"Sure," Logan replied and wiped his hand on the nearby cloth.

"I'm worried about Jean." He started and Logan looked alarmed at first. "About her going to University."

Logan let out a sigh of relief, fearing something had happened. "Scott, she won't leave you."

"But there's parties, guys, college guys." Scott replied, standing up. "People get drunk, don't know what they're doing."

"And you really think Jean is that sort of person?" Logan asked and Scott sighed, shaking his head.

"It just feels like, she'll loose interest in me." He said, sitting down again. "I mean we've done it, what else is there for her."

"You've really got no clue about relationships do you?" Logan asked and Scott looked at him confused. "It doesn't just stop at sex. I would say that is the step further into a real relationship. Jean is nuts about you Scott. She is in love with you, and I think you're going to be the only person for her."

"But there was Duncan." Scott said and Logan sighed.

"You're focusing on the negatives." Logan said. "Look Scott, Duncan and Jean. How long did that last? A few months?" Scott nodded.

"But still, if she was going with the high school jock then." He replied and looked away to the ground. "Who knows what will happen to us when she goes to college. What happens if she goes for a college jock?"

"Jean knows herself that she was a silly little girl going after the jock for popularity." Logan said, knowing it was the truth. "We all did Scott. She wanted to fit in at School. You know that."

"And what if she does it at college?" Scott asked, his lips trembling slightly.

Logan could see Scott on the verge of tears. He came to sit beside him. "You're getting yourself worked up about nothing. Jean has you, Scott. That's what changed between when she started school here and she's going to college soon." Scott nodded and wiped below his eyes, where tears had started to fall. "She'll never leave you. I bet you now that she'll be down here almost every weekend and holiday to see you. And vice versa."

"No, she'll be to busy with other stuff." He said.

"No she won't, you _are_ her other stuff." Logan said and Scott laughed. "Now, you get back up to bed and tell her how much you love her. This is the best time of day you have together."

Scott nodded and Logan patted his back. "Thanks Logan." He said.

"No problem kid, I knew one day I would be your relationship advisor." He replied and pushed him towards the door.

* * *

Scott went back into his room and slipped back into bed. Jean stirred a little, and smiled when she felt Scott beside her. "I love you Scott." 

"I love you too Jean." He replied and held her close, eventually falling asleep.

Logan was right. Jean did not cheat on Scott. She didn't make a lot of time for socialising, or trying to fit in. Most of the time she was on the phone to Scott or on the internet talking to him. Jean came home to the institute for Christmas and Scott headed to Jean's for New Years. They travel to see each other, almost every weekend. Even if it meant Scott going to Jean's parents house for the weekend. But it meant they were together. So every weekend, for them both was a weekend away. But nothing would compare to their first weekend away. They both knew it ad brought them to were they were now. A couple who were completely in love with each other and destined to be together for the rest of their lives.

End

* * *

A/N - Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Was fun writing this story, even if I did have troubles on getting it typed up and all. But, yeah, thanks again! 


End file.
